Colorless Quadrants
by redderton
Summary: Ever felt the need to ship characters? Well Homestuck certainly has too much of that. I post up some ships that I like, and stories to go with them. I may expand on stories with multiple chapters (suggested by you) or even give some ships/stories their own story!


_All right... to the people who might be wondering why the next chapter of Rival or Enemy isn't out yet might want to know that my schedule was packed for about two months and while I tried to write the final chapters I still had troubles. One of these troubles is my old computer's CPU dying and causing all my work to become inaccessible, so until I can find out if the damage is able to be repaired or if I'm going to have to rewrite everything that fic is officially on hold. Until then let the Homestuck fic be born! I had this idea while reading the update on Oct.-22-12 (for quality reasons I put the date of the update) and finding some amazing news about a certain troll's dancestor. So without further delay I present Colorless Quadrants, a tale of Matespriteship, Moirailigance, and even Kismisis. Heehee ^w^ let the shipping begin! –Redderton_

_I do not own Homestuck or the characters. They all belong to a Mister Andrew Hussie. I only own the idea for this fic._

_(Please note: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE(S)!)_

Colorless Quadrants

_A Homestuck Fanfiction_ Series

Ship 1: Red Quadrant, Brown Blood, Blue Tears

Tavros couldn't seem to move. His body limp and his mind fuzzy as he lay on a familiar floor looking at the face he cared about. His brown blood dripping from various wounds on his body that he allowed to be made. He couldn't fight back even if he had the strength to do so. He couldn't do it to the one he shared his love with for so long. When finally everything began to go dark as he heard voices, yelling, before he finally lost consciousness.

Tavros Nitram sighed as he stretched out in his respiteblock. "aNOTHER BORRING DAY,,," he said to himself before he stood up and walked over to his computer and sat down to see if anyone was on and wanted to chat. As soon as he logged on a window with familiar deep purple text appeared on his screen. Gamzee apparently wanted to talk to him. Tavros couldn't shake the feelings he had for the highblood troll. Gamzee always seemed to be in control, calm, and collected. Not to mention fun to be around (most times). But lately he had been avoiding Gamzee because of how awkward his feelings felt towards his best friend. Even more so his feelings caused him to make a decision out of thin air and with such confidence that he swore that it wasn't him, which was another cause for why he couldn't see Gamzee. The purple text sat on the screen, showing Gamzee's worry that his best friend hadn't seen him for a good long while, and that he hoped he was alright. Tavros smiled before reaching out to type on the keyboard in reply, before a sudden flash of memory passed by, a strong looking figure standing like he was, and yet still towering over him as the figure spoke "D - If I'm to agree to this, then you must agree to never speak to anyone of higher b100d color." Like that the flashback ended and Tavros hesitantly closed the chat client. For what felt like a while now Tavros had been seeing Equius to deal with his emotions towards Gamzee. The plan was to go for another troll he felt red for and forget about the feelings towards the purple blooded troll. But of course his plan, like all plans, ended up not going well. Equius just growled and almost seemed like he was ready to throw the troll through a window, causing Tavros to act defensively by backing away suddenly and flinching. The sudden submissive reaction seemed to give Equius a smile as he acted like he was going to strike, he repeated with the same reaction from the brown blood troll until Tavros' back was against a wall as Equius began to softly caress the troll's cheek "D - Hmmmmm, perhaps this could work, provided you act like a proper lowb100d and not go against me How you acted now as I attempted attack is a good e%ample" he said before smiling and pressing himself close so that Tavros could feel Equius' breath on his face, he knew he couldn't turn back now, even if he wanted to. He truly seemed to love Equius, the strength he had as he threw the lowblood around, his ability to shout commands at him without hesitation, even various other things he would use against him. The poor troll could do nothing but feel like this was best, he could avoid ruining what he had, and gained something he wanted, a matesprit. Even as he was carried home, with various blue fluids and brown blood staining his clothes and drying in some places, Tavros just wanted to see him again.

This continued for what felt like an earth year. Equius would show up at his hive and take the lowblood to his own. There Equius truly loved Tavros, the way he would whimper as he was played around with, the way he wouldn't talk back when ordered to do even the most sexual or embarrassing of things, and he even loved how soft his hair felt as he dragged the troll by it. To Equius this was how relationships should be between two different blood colors. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor low blood, his body seemed to always have some scar located under his clothing. Equius would try to deny it, but he began to grow a heart for Tavros, but he would deny this and proceed to be worse towards the bull horned troll, but every night would see the eyes looking back at him with tears as he smiled without fear, knowing this is what his matesprit wanted from him. Tavros eventually forgot his feelings towards Gamzee, he knew that Equius needed him. Venting frustrations and various other things. One day Gamzee decided to pay Tavros a visit, unfortunately it had to be a day when Tavros and Equius had one of their meetings. Time seemed to stop as Gamzee stared at his best friend's body. Cuts, bruises, and the colors blue and brown mixed together. It wasn't that Tavros was hurt and Equius wasn't, nor was it that Equius was carrying him with such care, but it was that Tavros and Equius were both smiling at one another. Gamzee saw this and almost seemed to understand, but also had a seed of hatred buried within. How could Equius have done this? Why did Tavros allow it? They both are in love, but why do they do this to eachother? Gamzee couldn't take it anymore and tried to find someone to help, and he knew just the girl.

Tavros groaned as he came to. His head still hurt from being dragged around and toyed with. He strangely awoke to find himself in his hive. Had Equius taken him home? He got up and walked around his respiteblock. Everything seemed normal to him. Nothing out of place, not even the pain from their meet up. Suddenly the sound of shouting was heard outside his door. He ran quick and opened it to find Gamzee and Nepeta trying to calm down Equius, who was laying on the ground with tears falling from his eyes "D - I-I need to see him I can't stop worrying if he's okay or not" as Nepeta began to softly rub his head and Gamzee began to speak softly "It's oKaY" over and over before Tavros gave a small cough. All at once everyone looked at him before he smiled back. Suddenly Tavros was being embraced by Equius, and oddly enough he wasn't being hurt, like Equius was trying to keep the brown blooded troll safe. All at once they both realised two things, one was that Equius didn't want to hurt his loved one anymore, and two was that they both shared the same feeling of Matespritship they wanted.

For what seemed like forever and a day Tavros would never leave his hive. Equius would always visit and make sure nothing would harm his matesprit until he healed fully. They would spend the day talking, Equius would tell Tavros about the various histories of their race, and Tavros would try his best to make conversation that he felt Equius would enjoy. The both aided each other when needed, and made it a point to show their feelings to the other at least once a day, whether that be through an embrace, a gift, or through even the smallest of kisses. Equius would look back on what he did, if only to remember what he loved most about Tavros, but also to remember how terrible he felt to see the brown tears falling. Tavros looked back for the same reasons, but could never shake the image of Equius smiling at the troll's obedience. They both kept moving forward, and continued to have their "meetings" but only every once in a while. Each time Equius seemed to shed Tavro's blood less and less, until he stopped striking for blood, but mostly for Tavros, who wanted to make sure that Equius would still find what he loved about him.

Eventually the "meetings" stopped, Equius and Tavros began to cherish their time together when the brown blood troll could give his own opinion on orders. Equius found a new reason to love Tavros, his ability to still speak his mind, just like how Tavros loved Equius' ability to listen to his opinion.

_Bloodshed, Tears fall, help comes for one and all. True love is found, and happiness too, for one of Brown, and one of Blue._

_And like that my first homestuck story is done. Please review and send me a message of any suggestions for my next ship, or even for a new story (Gonna play a bit with content and see if I can get away with a more descriptive story ;3)_


End file.
